Dodos Detektivkanzlei
by N0odle
Summary: Hier entsteht nach und nach eine wundervolle Geschichte über Dodos Detektivkanzlei!
1. Kapitel 1: Seltsamer Käse

**WILLKOMMEN ZU EINER FANFICTION ÜBER DAS GROSSARTIGE DODOS DETEKTIVKANZLEI UNIVERSUM**

* * *

 _Mein Name ist Josh und dieses erste Kapitel entstand am Abend des 15. Januar in einer Skype Konversation._  
 _Teilnehmer der Konversation waren Dodo, Sharon, Anna und Keissy jedoch war Keissy geistig nur teilweise Anwesend._  
 _Schuld an dieser Story tragen Dodo, Sharon, Anna und Josh._

* * *

Anna die kleine Schweizerin von nebenan war auf ihrem Weg zu Keissy in Turbulenzen geraten.  
Auf dem Weg zur Ubahn traf sie Josh. Der trug einen wunderschönen Käsehobel in der Hand aber Anna  
mochte keinen Käse, deswegen lief sie Schnurstracks wieder nach Hause. Auf dem Weg nach Hause  
traf sie eine alte Oma mit roten Haaren. Sie bemerkte das es keine Haare waren sondern Regenwürmer, worauf sie dachte  
sie wäre ins Jungelcamp geraten. Jungelcamp? Das ist doch in Australien und ich lebe in der Schweiz! Vielleicht bin ich  
in einem Paralleluniversum und lebe gar nicht in der Schweiz! Eigentlich ist mir egal ob ich in einem Paralleluniversum bin, weil  
Ich so oder so cool bin. Nun hatte Anna aber keine Ahnung mehr was sie eigentlich vorhatte und machte sich schnurstracks auf den  
Weg zu Keissys Puff. Also lief sie zurück zur Ubahn Station und schaute auf den Fahrplan. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte  
wann ihre Ubahn kam fiel sie auf der Treppe hin und brach sich den Kiefer. Daraufhin kam Josh wie ein Held angesprintet und bot  
ihr seinen Käsehobel an um diesen an ihrem Kiefer reiben zu können. Anna nahm das Angebot an und es half tatsächlich. Der Kiefer  
war nun nicht mehr gebrochen, sondern gar nicht mehr vorhanden! Da der Kiefer jetzt weg war tat er auch nicht mehr weh und sie fuhr  
endlich zu Keissy. Auf der Zugfahrt begegnete sie einem wilden Otter welcher ihr auch noch ein Ohr abbiss. Unwillkürlich dachte  
sie an Hermine und musste schmunzeln. Kurz bevor der Zug ankam bremste er abrupt, denn das unglaubliche wahr geschehen.  
Da stand Keissy auf dem Gleis um wie Superman den Zug von der Brücke zu werfen um ein Kaninchenbaby auf dem Gleis zu retten.  
Glücklicherweise konnte Anna fliegen und sich noch rechzeitig aus dem Zug befreien. Der Otter und Josh wurden ihrem Schicksal  
überlassen. Urplötzlich verwandelte sich der Hase den Superkeissy gerettet hatte in Dodo den Detektiven! Dieser sprang von der  
Brücke, brach den Zug entzwei und rettete Josh und den Otter vor ihrem sicheren Tod. Sharon die Straßenmusikerin dichtete ein Helden  
lied für Dodo und Keissy. Das Heldenlied stürmte die Internationalen Charts und löste eine politische Revolution in 110 Staaten aus.  
Außerdem wurde das Lied so laut gehört dass es die Marsmenschen vernahmen. Das Heldenlied von Sharon war in wirklichkeit mit  
einer Geheimen Botschaft versehen welche Werbung für Keissys Puff machen sollte. Sharon war nämlich ein riesengroßer Puff Fan und  
wollte ihre Ansichten mit der Welt teilen. Das führte dazu das der Puff im ganzen Universum bekannt und beliebt wurde. So kam es  
zu einer Marsmenschen Invasion da alle in Keissys Puff wollten. Daraufhin waren alle Marsianer von Keissys Schönheit angetan und  
jeder versuchte sie zu Schwängern um um ihre Hand anhalten zu können.


	2. Kapitel 2: KRASSES BATTLE

Ein weiteres Kapitel unserer großartigen FF ist online!  
Kapitel 2: **KRASSES BATTLE**

* * *

Wir standen in einem pinken Raum während von nebenan sehr eindeutige Geräusche von einem Marsmenschen kamen. An der Tür zum Spielzimmer prankte ein rosafarbenes Schild mit der Aufschrift _"Habe zu tun"_. Als DJ Josh die  
nice Mucke aufgedreht hat hörte man auch den Marsmenschen nicht mehr. Detektiv Dodo der gerade in der Ecke des Raumes erschien drehte sich zu Anna und fragte sie wo ihr Kiefer geblieben war. Anna setzte gerade zu einer Antwort  
an als sie Keissys Stimme vernahm:"Der nächste Bitte!" Nun nicht mehr abgelenkt antwortete Anna: _" Hahsdhuahsduasdhuauaaa "_. Dodo nickte verständnisvoll und bat Josh um eines anderes Lied. Ein empörter Blick von DJ Josh verriet ihm,  
dass er nun beleidigt war aber er legte trotzdem Fresh D vs MC V auf. Entzückt von diesem wunderbaren Track holte Detektiv Dodo ein Holzästchen aus seiner Tasche, drehte sich drei mal im Kreis und sprach die Zauberworte: _" Kieferus_  
 _Kieferus, du warst einst so geil, damit du Keissy helfen kannst mach ihn wieder heil!"_ Anna bewegte ihren neuen Kiefer, grinste und bedankte sich. Keissy kam aus dem Spielzimmer hinaus da ihr auffiehl dass nun keine neuen Marsianer  
hereinkamen. Im gleichen Augenblick öffnete sich eine weitere Tür und heraus kamen die leicht bekleideten Dagi und Raupeeee. Josh schnappte sich ein Mikrofon und warf es Detektiv Dodo für ein krasses Freestyle Rap Battle zu.

Josh: _"Dein Zauberspruch war mega whack,_  
 _drum zauber ich deinen Penis weg!"_

Einmal die Hüfte geschwungen rutschte ein weiteres Zauberstäbchen aus Joshs Hose, den er sofort mit seiner rechten Hand umschloss und auf Dodo richtete.

Dodo: _"Wenigstens trifft man meinen,_  
 _den muss man nicht suchen so wie deinen!"_

Rappte Dodo und stolperte aus der Schusslinie von Joshs Fluch.  
Anna schnappte sich ein Mic und stieg ins Battle ein.

Anna: _"Eure Sprüche sind eh nur schein,_  
 _ich weiß genau eure sind beide klein!"_

Josh: _"Er ist zwar klein_  
 _doch mein Herz ist rein!"_

Dodo: _"Der gibt's auch noch zu,_  
 _dieser stinkende Schuh!"_

Dagi schaltete sich ebenfalls ein.

Dagi: _"Was ist denn los_  
 _der wird doch noch groß!"_

Josh: _"Wir kommen grad vom Thema ab,_  
 _Dodo, ich bringe dich ins Grab!"_

Dodo: _"Du kleiner DJ Pisser,_  
 _in echt bist du ein kleiner Schisser!"_

Nun wandte sich Raupeeee zu Dagi und rappte:

 _"Du hälst jetzt deinen Mund_  
 _du elender Hund!_  
 _Deiner ist noch kleiner_  
 _als der von Rainer!"_

Damit droppte Raupeeee das Mic und zog Dagi zurück ins Spielzimmer: _"Ich schaue nun in deine Hos' und sehe ob er wirklich wird so groß!"_ Sie verschlossen die Tür hinter sich und nach kurzer Zeit war ein qualvoller Schrei zu hören:  
 _"EIN ALIEN!"_

* * *

 _Herzlichen Dank fürs lesen!  
Follow CptN0odle on Twitter!  
_


End file.
